U.S. PatentsKindPat. No.CodeIssue DatePatenteeU.S. Pat. No. 3,571,837A1971 Mar. 23Alexander EarlWeaverU.S. Pat. No. 3,862,461A1975 Jan. 28Hans H. BucklitzschU.S. Pat. No. 5,214,820A1993 Jun. 01Craig S. and AmyShumwayU.S. Pat. No. 5,687,447A1997 Nov. 18Cheryl and Bart L.BynumU.S. Pat. No. 6,453,503B12002 Sep. 24Ching-Chen ChenU.S. Pat. No. 7,044,560B12006 May 16Julie L and JamesMiller